Touched By The Rain
by vastare
Summary: She had always loved the rain. However she had never thought that it would lead her to her soulmate. KagSess


**Touched by the rain **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

The sky was a very dark shade of gray filled with large dark clouds that were pouring rain on the land. Lightning occasionally illuminated the otherwise dark heavens, creating intricate and wild, blue, violet and silver patterns in the sky.

It was a beautiful sight to behold as the electrical designs adorned the otherwise dark sky, even if this particular element was one of the most dangerous known to men.

Deadly but beautiful, just like him she thought amused as the picture of certain demon flashed through her mind.

While most people would have already sought out a place to hide from the rain Kagome decided to purposely stay outside and let the rain soak her to the bones.

The petite female was clad only in a simple light spaghetti strap top and a short black pleaded skirt that was now sticking against her skin, just like her top, showing off her body to all of those that would want to gaze upon it. Fortunately she was alone and didn't need to care if anyone saw her.

She had decided to take a late afternoon stroll into the park, but had gotten sidetracked when it had begun raining. So instead she had decided to go to her secret place. It was a fairly hidden clearing away from the main paths of the park.

She had always loved the rain. To her the feeling of walking or simply frolicking in the rain was like being cleansed.

Since she was very young she had always been attracted to this specific kind of weather. While her young brother would hide under the covers, she would stay awake almost the whole night gazing at the dark sky as thunder roared in the distance and lightning danced along the dark sky, while at the same time rain poured from the skies.

To her Mother Nature came alive when it rained and truly showed how beautiful she was and what treasures it held. Being a miko, Kagome was strongly tied to nature and therefore enjoyed everything that had to with it.

The blue eyed woman could still remember all the times she had gotten in trouble with her mother, because she had decided to play outside in the rain or just walk in it. Of course she had gotten sick all those times, but as she grew up she seemed to get less and less sick, something that her mother was grateful for.

Her mother never really comprehended her daughter's urge to embrace the rain like she did, but didn't question her any longer. Mrs. Higurashi came to understand that Kagome was special if not a bit quirky sometimes.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. She had a lot to thank her mother; the older woman had always been there for her when she needed her. She was there for her in the good and the bad times, especially in the bad times. She brushed a strand of dark inky black hair out of her face, as her blue eyes grew distant.

It had been a hard blow to her when she had completed the jewel and she had been forcefully pulled back to the future with no way to go back to her friends. It had been particularly devastating to leave Inuyasha and Shippou behind. She had loved the hanyou and he had in the end loved her as well, but fate decided that their love was not meant to be.

Shippou had been her adopted son and parting from him had been just as painful as leaving Inuyasha, if not more.

And because of these great losses, she hadn't been able to stop herself from falling into depression. Her family had done all they could to get her out of her depressive state, but as the months went by, she only got worse.

A part of her wanted to break free and go on with her life, but the other part of her had been too attached to the past. She had been too in love with Inuyasha. She knew that there would be no way for him to survive and make it to her time. He was only a hanyou and not even how strong he was he would eventually grow old and die. The thought sickened and weakened her.

And in a sense she hadn't really wanted to live any longer and slowly but surely wasted away.

That was until she had met **him** again in this time.

A smile crept on her lips as she recalled that specific memory. Closing her eyes she could still picture it like it was yesterday.

_She knew that her family would worry about her, but she needed to get out of the house. She could not stay, not as long as the old wooden well stood there, taunting her and reminding her that she could never go back. That she would never see Inuyasha or her friends again. _

_She fisted her hands at her side as she angrily cursed the jewel. The jewel had no right to bring her back like that. It should have been her choice to stay in the past or not. Didn't she deserve to be happy? Hadn't she sacrificed enough to complete that jewel? Then why didn't she receive her happy ending? Was she maybe cursed like Kikyo to never be loved? _

_She was momentarily distracted from her dark thoughts as a cold dust of wind traveled along her spine, making her shiver. _

_The sky was dark and rain poured heavily. She shuddered as the thin dark blue yukata stuck to her frail body. She should have worn something a little bit thicker or at least water resistant, but in her haste to get away from her home she hadn't thought about the weather. _

_And besides the rain would calm her, it always did. She had never understood her connection with the rain, but she had always loved it. It always seemed to calm and cleanse her, something that she really needed at the moment. _

_She tentatively raised a hand in front of her eyes. She was shocked to see how thin her hand and wrist looked. Her depression had made her loose too much weight and she was certain that she looked like a skeleton now. Scowling at such absurd thoughts she flung some hair away from her face and continued on. _

_The rain didn't seem to want to lessen any time soon and seemed to be only getting worse, not that was complaining though. In reality she wished for a storm to come so that she could scream her pain and sadness to the heavens. She needed an escape. Everything was becoming too much and she was slowly suffocating._

_Pushing that asphyxiating feeling aside, she continued on her way. She paid little heed to her surroundings as she walked towards the secluded part of the park. She knew that there would be no one there. It was her haven, away from everyone, away from the pain. _

_The pain was becoming too much. It hurt to think, to remember…she wanted it to end. She couldn't recall how long it had been since she had a good night's sleep. She always woke up in the middle of the night screaming Inuyasha's name and stupidly enough she always believed to find him next to her bed…waiting for her. _

_She furrowed her brows as she recalled those dark circles now under her eyes. She knew that she looked horrible. She even heard her brother say that she looked almost half-dead and in a way she was. _

_She was dead inside. _

_She let out a relieved sigh as she noticed that she was almost at her sanctuary. Only a few more steps and she would be there and she would hopefully be able to block everything out. She tentatively brushed some branches aside. _

_However she suddenly came to a stop. _

_Her sanctuary had been disrupted. _

_Blue eyes darted all over the clearing, but there didn't seem to be misplaced, changed or touched, but she was certain that someone had been there. The thought of someone disrupting her solitude made her growl, but she quickly took reign over her temper. _

_Her miko powers flared and she was shocked to sense a youkai, a very powerful one at that. She had sensed youkai before in this time, but not this strong. _

_She instinctively called upon her powers, but noticed only too late that she was too weak to be able to defend herself. _

_Her gaze quickly darted around looking for something to defend herself, but found absolutely nothing. Cursing herself mentally, she braced herself as she felt the youki increase and come closer. It was moving at quite a fast pace and she once again cursed herself. The closer it got the harder it became to breathe. _

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and goosebumps erupted all over her body, while her breath came in short pants. Body tensed and hands fisted at her sides as she felt him getting closer. _

_It was getting closer._

_Blue eyes widened, it was almost upon her._

_And just like that he seemed to step into the clearing. _

_Her eyes widened like saucers as she gazed upon a familiar face. She had to steady herself against one of the trees behind her, while she gazed at one of the ghosts of her past. _

_He stood there in all his demonic glory, his royal markings standing out proudly against his pale skin. Her fingers unconsciously dug into the rough bark of the tree as she stared at him, his golden eyes meeting his. _

_And for once in her life she truly felt completely exposed…and weak. _

_The similarity between this person and the one she loved brought a painful jab through her heart that she couldn't bare making her close her eyes in shame as fresh tears ran from her eyes and seemed to get washed away with the raindrops on her face. She lowered her face, letting her long bangs cover her face. _

_Why? Why him? She was afraid, but at the same time relieved. Seeing him, even if he had been her enemy once was still enough for her. She wasn't alone. _

"_Miko." His deep voice glided over her, making her eyes snap open. _

_The simple command seemed to snap something inside her by igniting something much deeper, much stronger that she couldn't name. Tears still fell from her eyes, but she didn't care, instead she focused her blue eyes on him. _

_He still looked as intimidating as ever, even if he was dressed in a normal black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His silver hair was now slightly shorter, but still longer that most men in this time would have their hair. _

_However it was his eyes which captivated her. Those haunting eyes… _

_And without notice or thought she launched herself at him, hugging him, touching him. _

_Wanting and hoping for him to be real. _

Kagome smiled softly. His golden eyes had still been as penetrating as ever, but they had also shown a hint of loneliness that had called out to her. And unconsciously she had responded to that strong call by launching herself at him, hugging him for all she was worth, just to make sure that he was real and that she wasn't dreaming.

He had surprisingly not pushed her away and had held her tightly almost crushing her to him. Neither had seemed to notice or care much at that moment that they had at some time and moment been enemies and had tried to kill each other. What had mattered was that there was someone else that understood and knew their past. And that…had been sufficient for both of them.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she thought how that one meeting had changed so much. She guessed that everything happened for a reason. He brought with him memories that were painful and new information that was even more.

He was the one to tell her that she was no longer mortal. She hadn't understood at first, but he slowly explained it to her. The jewel had always been a selfish entity and now that it had found a worthy guardian it would not let go of her and the only way to preserve the guardian forever would be to make her immortal.

The information had scared and saddened her at the same time. It would mean that she would see her family grow old and die, while she would stay young forever.

However it was the thought of being alone forever that had frightened her more than she would have liked. Loneliness scared her more than she would have liked, but it was the truth, she didn't want to be alone. She could not be alone.

Yet Sesshoumaru had seemed to understand and known what she had felt at that moment and had taken her hand in his and squeezed it. That small and simple gesture had shocked her by meaning so much to her. She had been bewildered by the action, true they had become somewhat friends as the months had grown by, but he still had to willingly touch her after that one meeting.

Not that she had wished for him to touch her.

Nevertheless as she had looked in his deep golden eyes she had understood what it had been like for him.

To be an immortal…to be so alone.

Kagome sighed and gazed at a pair of comfortable flat sandals that dangled from her right hand. She smiled softly as she dug her toes into the now wet grass. The look on her face was that of a child who had just discovered something new that he or she liked. She looked that happy and carefree.

Yet she paid little mind to the grass under her feet as her mind once again drifted to one particular memory.

He had confessed about Rin to her. He had watched her grow old and marry, have a family and die. True she had lived a happy live with a lot of children and grandchildren and had died old, but still for him to see her die was more than heartbreaking. Even if he had never admitted it to anyone, Rin had been the closest he had had as a daughter.

And it was in that instant that she had been able to see the real him and it had made her heart flutter for the golden eyed prince, who had seen and lived through so much...all alone.

She had finally understood and seen that there was so much more to him and she had wished to be able to be the one to discover it.

And discover it she did.

She swiped a few strands of dark hair that were sticking to her face and obscuring those beautiful sapphire blue eyes of hers that could captivate just about anyone. With a shrug she threw the sandals on the ground and raised her face to the heavens so that the rain could hit her face.

The rain felt cool against her skin, causing a grin to spread across her lips. The miko couldn't stop the childish, unrestricted and pure joyous cry that left her lips even if it was momentarily distracted by the deep sound of the distant thunder sounding in the distance.

Smiling impishly she screamed once again, the sound not human and yet not animalistic either, it was just a simple scream of pure excitement and happiness to be alive. Closing her eyes she twirled around, her movements were wild, yet they still held a certain elegance that would put even the most expert of dancers to shame.

Her dark hair swirled around her releasing drops of water everywhere, while her pale colored skin glistened as the drops of water caressed every exposed piece of flesh that they could find.

If anyone would have walked on her at that instant, they would have just stopped in the tracks to gaze at her in wonder. She looked like an angel or a goddess and in a sense she was neither and still both at the same time.

She finally came to a stop when she was certain that she was going to fall. Her head was spinning and she had to force herself to stand straight. Normally she wouldn't have mind if she had fallen, but with her condition she just couldn't afford a fall. He would surely have her head, if she hurt them.

The thought had barely passed her mind, when strong arms wrapped around her bringing against a firm chest. His spicy male scent invaded her senses making her smile, while she mentally berated herself for not sensing him.

"It's not nice to spy on people or scare them, Sesshoumaru." She whispered amusement clearly in her voice as he nuzzled her neck.

She gasped as she was quickly spun around and he kissed her. Blue eyes widened in shock, but slowly closed in compliance as she melted into the kiss. She absentmindedly noted that he tasted as fresh as the rain with a hint of mint, a soothing taste indeed.

However all thoughts vanished from her mind as he expertly flicked his tongue against her lips, making her gasp. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tempting tongue coaxing hers into play.

There was no way she was going to win, but that didn't stop her from trying. Her arms tangled in his long silver hair as he pulled her closer to him so that she could hear the steady beat of his heart against her chest. His lips expertly molded to hers making her burn with desire. He grinned into the kiss as he felt her dig her dull nails into his neck.

He skillfully drew her lower lip between his teeth, nipping at the soft flesh, before drawing away from her. She made to follow him, but his hands on her shoulder made her stop. She resisted the urge to pout as she gazed almost sadly at him, obviously not happy at being denied.

His golden eyes held that certain male satisfaction that made her eternally growl. It was not fair how easily he could control her. With only one simple kiss and she was already putty in his hands.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she shuddered as his fingers lightly ran on the mark on her right shoulder. It was her mating mark, the one that proclaimed that she was his and his alone.

"What are you doing out here, Kagome? You will get sick and so will the pup." He whispered, lightly caressing her growing belly.

She smiled warmly at him as she gently grasped her hand and laid it back on her stomach. It was strange how fate played with you sometimes. If anyone had told her a few years ago that she would be carrying Sesshoumaru's pup, she would have laughed and called them crazy.

However now that she was indeed pregnant with their pup, she was certain that there was no one else she would want to be with.

"It kicked." His excited voice broke through her thoughts, making her smile softly at the demon lord as he caressed her belly in a circular motion.

His eyes held so much warmth and happiness that it made her smile. She knew how excited he was. He had confessed to her that he wanted to be a better father than his father had been. He wanted to be there for his son all the step of the way. And she was certain that he would be the best father there was.

"Yes. Our son." Kagome answered quietly, raising her face to gaze once again at him, their eyes meeting.

No words needed to be spoken, for their eyes said everything. It had taken them years to get where they were now, but it had been worth it. She had discovered everything about him, just like he had discovered her. There were no secrets between them.

She brought her arms around his waist and hugged him, while she buried her face in his chest, enjoying the way his scent seemed to mix with the scent of rain.

He carefully brought his arms around her small frame, embracing her.

Neither of them seemed to care that they were still getting soaked by the rain. All that mattered was that they were together and that they would soon welcome a new life into the world, a life which both of them would cherish.

The miko knew for certain now that the thought of being immortal didn't scare her any longer, for she knew that he would be with her forever, just like she would always stay by his side for all eternity.

And as Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered closed she couldn't help but love the rain even more.

For if it wasn't for her love for the rain, she would have never run into her soul mate, Sesshoumaru that day and thus she would have never found out what it truly was to be happy and loved.

It was truly a blessing to be touched by the rain.


End file.
